


Stuff We Did

by pjobroadwayslut14



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Henry Montague Sr.'s A+ Parenting, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjobroadwayslut14/pseuds/pjobroadwayslut14
Summary: The afternoon Henry Montague first stepped into the flat he was going to share with the love of his life for the foreseeable future was the second-best day of his life. The best day of his life up to this point was the first evening spent in Oia, ocean water sloshing around him as he stood waist-deep in the Aegean sea, kissing Percy Newton with real emotion for the very first time. Now is not the time for reminiscing though, because Percy was standing in the threshold of their flat, (Oh God, it’s theirs), staring at him with so much love and a never-ending stream of tears pouring down his face.
Relationships: Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Stuff We Did

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all ! the second chapter of this is written, but i am not uploading it now due to it being bad. anyways leave a comment and some kudos mwah
> 
> enjoy!

The afternoon Henry Montague first stepped into the flat he was going to share with the love of his life for the foreseeable future was the second best day of his life. The best day of his life up to this point was the first evening spent in Oia, ocean water sloshing around him as he stood waist-deep in the Aegean sea, kissing Percy Newton with real emotion for the very first time. Now is not the time for reminiscing though, because Percy was standing in the threshold of their flat, (Oh God, it’s theirs), staring at him with so much love and a neverending stream of tears pouring down his face. Monty jumped into Percy’s arms, wrapping his legs around Percy’s torso and squeezing him so hard he might burst. The more likely outcome, however, was them both exploding from the amount of love in their hearts, clawing to get out, as they tried to keep their emotions in check for long enough to at least unpack their box of clothes and small gifts from the crew. Some spices from Scipio, a clock from Ebrahim and Georgie, and some cooking tools from a shopkeeper in Santorini that Percy had befriended. If they wanted to sleep on something other than the cold floor that night, they would need to go find some sort of pallet. They didn’t have much, and they understood full well that they wouldn’t for a while, but they didn’t need “things”. They needed each other, and that was that. Percy set to work unpacking what they did have, while Monty merely took things out of a box, got distracted, and proceeded to talk about the distraction for 10 minutes before finally putting said thing away.

“Percy, what is this? When did we get this?” Monty asked, turning over a small amber-colored block in his palm. Percy looked up blankly, until the expression on his face switched into one of surprise and relief. 

“Oh lord, finally! I’ve been looking for that everywhere! Thank you so much my love.” he exclaimed, plucking the object out of Monty’s hand and rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek. 

“But what is it?” Monty asked again, annoying himself with the overly childish tone of his voice. 

“It’s the rosin for my fiddle. It kind of- it smooths, well, no not smooths-” Percy huffed, “just come here, let me show you.” Monty shuffled over and sat next to him. Percy reached over to grab the case, taking the bow out. He grabbed Monty’s hand and placed it under his, so the rosin rested lightly on the bow under Monty’s palm. Percy guided Monty’s hand with the rosin gently over the bow, explaining how it would make the strings grab easier. After it was liberally applied, he let go of Monty’s hand, and carefully took the fiddle from its spot in the case. Running the bow over the strings, Monty mused at how beautiful it sounded. How could he possibly deserve such a talented, beautiful man to be his? After an obnoxious bout of applause and a playful bow, Percy returned his fiddle to its place in the box. Unpacking would have to wait a bit, even though they only had 2 boxes that would take around 5 minutes to completely put away, for it was getting dark, and they still needed to find some sort of pallet to sleep on that night. 

Heaving the mattress they just came from buying up into their bedroom was much more of a hassle than Monty had expected. Once the bastard mattress was in and settled, he dramatically threw himself onto it with a highly exaggerated huff. Approximately six seconds later, after registering what Monty had done, Percy ran over and scooped him up into his arms.

“You goose, I told you we would have to wash the thing before we can rest on it. We bought it off a London street, the amount of diseases in it are probably of an unimaginable margin.”

Monty didn’t respond, instead opting to nuzzle his face into the area where Percy’s neck connected to his shoulder and bit him affectionately. Percy sighed, content, then dropped him onto the ground, not hard enough to hurt but enough to make him gasp on the way down, then sit up with a bewildered expression. 

“Percy Newton, you fool, do you realize what you have done? What you’ve declared?!”

And that was Percy’s cue to shriek, run, and fall flat on his face, as the little gremlin chasing him through the flat finally caught up. They sat and laughed for what seemed like years, shifting into a comfortable position against the wall as they did. As they calmed themselves, Monty looked up at Percy with a sober expression that somehow contained so much hope and nervousness simultaneously. 

“Monty, are you alright?” he said with the same concerned tone his voice always takes whenever the matter at hand is truly serious.

Monty averted his eyes and whispered, “I’m so scared Perce,” looking up with eyes full of tears halfway through the statement.

The sentiment made Percy’s lower lip start quivering, a sure tell that he was about to cry. The last thing Monty ever wanted to do was make Percy Newton cry. Percy wordlessly held him in his arms even tighter, tucking Monty’s face into his neck, petting his hair, and shushing him as they both wept. They didn’t need words to convey that they were both absolutely terrified for what comes next in their lives, so they didn’t say anything. They just stayed in each other’s arms, and let the tears out. An eternity later, the clock’s hour hand ticked onto the 8. 

Monty shifted in Percy’s arms, then turned to look up at him. “Percy, we need to eat something. We haven’t eaten all day.” he said. Percy looked at him for a couple seconds, then grunted as he stood up, dragging Monty up with him. 

“Well, we haven’t gone to the market, nor do we have money to do so. The best we can do for now is make some sort of soup with the spices from Scipio.” Percy said. Monty made a whining sound, completely against his will. They went over what life together in London would be like back in Santorini, but now that they were there, it seemed far more real. Percy brushed a piece of hair off of Monty’s cheek, and left his hand there, cradling the left side of his face. Monty leaned into the touch. “I know it’s different, but it is going to be okay. Tomorrow I will go search for some sort of work, and once I do, we can go to the market for a loaf of bread. How does that sound?” Percy asked.

“That sounds great, Perce. Thank you.” Monty breathed. Percy made his way to the tiny kitchen and took the spices out of their box. Monty settled down on the floor, back against the mattress to rest. They had had an exceedingly long day. The Eleftheria stayed docked in the harbor until they could find a living arrangement, before leaving with Felicity. She had plans to move to Edinburgh, to attend medical school. Monty wholeheartedly believed in his sister, a sentiment he would take to the grave, but he didn’t know how she planned on getting her education. Even if she did, there was no way any hospitals would allow a woman to perform surgery. To be honest, he was worried. She had promised to come to visit them when she could, which meant she would visit if she needed something. They (Percy) told her that he would come hunt her down if she didn’t write them. Monty was excited to see how that would hold up. 

As Percy cooked, Monty admired the way he danced around their minimal kitchen setup. He had always moved as if there was a symphony drifting through the streets that only he could hear. It was one of the many, many examples of completely random things Percy did that Monty admired. Like the way he pinched his lips together while he put his hair up, or the way his nose wrinkled when he was smiling big. 

“See something you like?” Percy teased, effectively snapping Monty out of his trance. He realized he must have been staring, and matched Percy’s smile. “Oh, always, my love.” Monty said. He got up from his spot against the bed to stand behind Percy, wrapping his arms around his middle while he mixed their soup. Well, soup-adjacent. Herb water, if you will. Percy knocked the spoon against the side of the pot, then set it on the table beside. He turned in Monty’s arms to face him, then laid a big kiss on his forehead. Monty tipped Percy’s head down to kiss him properly. It was truly meant to be a peck, to which he would attest. However, it developed into something far deeper almost immediately. When Monty put his hands on the small of Percy’s back to rip his shirt out of his trousers, he overestimated where to put his hands and knocked the pot, spilling half of their boiling soup all over Percy’s back. He flew forward into Monty when the hot soup hit his skin, knocking them both to the floor. 

“One day in this house, and we have already ended up on the floor twice.” Monty joked, sliding out from under Percy’s weight and turning on his side to face him. “My God Monty, that soup was hot as hell.” Percy complained. 

“I apologize, my dear, is there any way I could make it up to you?” Monty purred, punctuating his remark with a wink. Percy looked at him blankly, unimpressed.

“You’re such a goose, you know that?” Percy laughed, “We have to eat.”. Monty sulked, then stood up and brought out two small bowls. They sat down on the floor across from each other, the bowls between them. The yellow-green mixture was less than appetizing, but sacrifices had to be made. As they ate, an easy conversation echoed off the walls of the flat. After finishing up, Percy rinsed the bowls and sat back down in his spot across from Monty on the floor. They kept talking and time seemed to stop, as it always when they conversed. In their childhoods, they enjoyed each other’s company so much that they didn’t have time for other friends, so they didn’t have any. Though they couldn’t have minded less. It would always be Monty and Percy, until the end of time.

During a break in their conversation, Monty casually gazed up at the clock and said, “Percy we should go to sleep.”, seeing the hour hand on the 11.

“But we didn’t-”

“I am aware that we didn’t wash the mattress, but I’ve already been on it and I haven’t turned into some green and purple dragon. I’m tired, so are you, and now we are going to bed, sound fair?” he said, punctuating his words with halfhearted counting on his fingers as he went on.

All the fight in Percy had clearly left him hours before because he got up, leaned down, plucked his lover up off the floor, and carried him into bed. After putting out the lamp and settling down so that he was on the side of Monty with the ear that could hear him if he spoke, he pulled him in so tight so they fit like puzzle pieces against each other. 

“I’m scared too. But I love you and we are together. As long as we stay that way, we are going to make this work. For better or for worse, you are stuck with me.” Percy whispered into the dark of the flat.

“I love you so damn much, Percy.” Monty said, linking his fingers between Percy’s as he did.

“I love you too, my darling.”

And with that sentiment, they let their eyes close, and sleep overtook them.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave kudos and a comment :)


End file.
